As I Lay Dying
Summary THE BOND BETWEEN BROTHERS — While Mystic Falls presents a screening of “Gone with The Wind” in the town square, Damon’s memories of Katherine in 1864 mix with the reality of Elena in the present day. Stefan pays a terrible personal price for his attempt to prevent a tragedy, and Sheriff Forbes makes a deadly mistake while trying to keep everyone safe. More than one life hangs in the balance as the consequences of the sacrifice ritual play out to a horrifying conclusion. 'Plot' Characters 300px|thumb|Extended Promo thumb|300px|right|Webclip Main Characters * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Starring * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Joseph Morgan as * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * Malese Jow as Anna - (uncredited) * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - (uncredited) 'Quotes' Klaus: '“I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on-and-off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917 he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village. True Ripper. Sound familiar?” '''Stefan: '“I haven’t been that way in a very long time.” 'Klaus: '“Well, that’s the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town.” ---- '''Katherine: ''(To Elena) It's ok to love them both. I did. ---- Gallery 2.22-002.jpg 2.22-003.jpg 2.22-004.jpg 2.22-005.jpg 2.22-006.jpg 2.22-007.jpg 2.22-008.jpg 2.22-009.jpg 2.22-010.jpg 2.22-011.jpg 2.22-012.jpg 2.22-013.jpg 2.22bts1.jpg 2.22bts2.jpg Endofseason2.jpg Candice-on-set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-2x22-As-I-Lay-Dying-candice-accola-20951274-450-449.jpg Candice-on-set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-2x22-As-I-Lay-Dying-candice-accola-20951287-450-554.jpg tumblr_lklppwv6p41qea23to1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmbzzXO631qgoyb6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmbysa8Aq1qea23to1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmnmnIJKz1qfrimto1_500.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678405-750-563.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678407-750-563.jpg tumblr_ll3fevgo9K1qhqm81o1_500.jpg 300.ab.vd.051111.jpg Trivia * has read the book Gone With The Wind seen by when she was first in his room in ''The Descent she was surprised that Damon read a book like that. * Title is known on April 2. thanks to Ian Somerhalder [1] * Elizabeth Forbes and Carol Lockwood are the only recurring characters to appear in both Founder's Day and this episode. * 'As I Lay Dying' is the title of author William Faulkner's fourth novel, published in 1930. The title derives from Book XI of The Odyssey, wherein Agamemnon speaks to Odysseus: "As I lay dying, the woman with the dog's eyes would not close my eyes as I descended into Hades * Filming began on Monday, April 4 and ended on Friday, April 15, 2011. * Mystic Falls has a screening of 'Gone With The Wind' in this episode. 'Gone With The Wind' is a 1939 film, based on the book by , the film stars and . * Promos implied that Emily Bennett would appear in this episode, but only her voice is heard when she spoke through Bonnie. * and don't appear in this episode. * Even though Jenna does not appear in this episode, this was the final episode to feature Sara Canning as a credited main cast member. * Klaus kills Elijah with the dagger and the white ash wood. * Elizabeth kills Jeremy accidentally but revived by Bonnie. * Katherine admits she loved both Damon and Stefan Salvatore. * Vicki is the first former main cast member to return to the series after being killed off. * Probably the writers made a mistake: Katherine's enter in the house of Elena without be invited in. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Katherine Pierce Category:Damon-centric episodes Category:Season Finales